The Kira you Never Knew
by LyttleChickie
Summary: Kira and Athrun's biggest battle ever. find out the funni moments behind the scenes as they take on their roles as husbands. They thought it would be easy but Lacus and Cagalli proves them wrong. With characters from my story Gundam Seed Destiny Hope, its
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kira: (on the phone with Athrun) so what are you doing today?

Athrun: I don't know, most likely whatever your bossy sister says.

Kira: (laughs) that sucks for you I'm glad I chose lacus, I get to  
do whatever I want and she just sings and plays with those colourful  
balls you gave... wait that sounds wrong.

Lacus: (picks up other phone) KIRA YAMATO! What are you doing on  
the phone; you still have your room to clean.

Kira: awwwe, yes lax.

Athrun: (laughs)

Cagalli: (picks up other phone) ATHRUN ZALA! Get started on dinner.

Athrun: (whines) so early...its still morning.

Cagalli: its 11:58 get started.

Lacus: Cagalli! Athrun cooks.

Cagalli: Lacus! of course

Lacus: lucky I'm stuck with this so-called coordinator that cooks  
as good as his promises.

Kira: (whines) Lacus, Athrun, looks like the girls took over again  
(hangs up phone)

Athrun: (hangs up phone)

Cagalli: So how's Kira taking the fact that he killed Shinn after  
promising him that he would make it out alive.

Lacus: (sighs) I still can't believe he just allowed that to  
happened, poor Shinn his mobile suit got sliced up pretty badly, he's  
kind of lucky though, the amount of money that cost, I'd kill myself  
jus to get away with it.

Cagalli: but wait, aren't you and Kira suppose to pay off the  
money?

Lacus: yea, Kira is supposed to pay, I'm rich but it doesn't mean  
that every mobile suit Kira destroys, I have to pay.

Cagalli: does he even have enough money?

Lacus: yea last time he took me to Novembrus for an expensive dinner  
that cost $2,657...

Cagalli: WOW! Athrun never done that for me, I wonder how he got the  
money though?

Lacus: he told me some guy named Zack pays him for something, I  
don't really know but It doesn't really-

Cagalli: (interrupts) ZACK! did he mention his last name?

Lacus: yeah I think it's...Zack Agusto, why?

Cagalli: grr... Kira.

Lacus: what's wrong

Cagalli: Zack is my personal accountant.

Lacus: you mean...

Cagalli: yea Kira is using my money.

Lacus: wow it makes sense now...

Cagalli: what?

Lacus: I asked how he makes so much and he just said that it runs in  
the family.

Cagalli: that son of a bitch, wait till I get him, (hangs up)

Lacus: that was rude, she didn't even say goodbye (hangs up, about  
to walk away but phone rings) Hello?

Cagalli: sorry about that, bye bye Lacus, thanks again (hangs up)

Lacus: (confused)

Kira: Lax I'm done my room can I go on the phone now.

Lacus: ahhmm, Kira, if I was you I would stay away from anything  
that deals with Cagalli, including her house, especially her house,  
by the way did you finish paying off ZAFT?

Kira: yea I don't know why I have to be the one to pay I told Shinn  
to move, and that 87 million hurt my wallet.

Lacus: 87 million!

Kira: I accidentally damaged the Minerva...

Lacus: (sighs) Kira, I think your hurting more than your wallet.

Kira: (scratches head in confusion)

* * *

Cagalli's House

Athrun: Baby is you ok?

Cagalli: I'm going to kill Kira

Athrun: (laughs) been there, done that, o yeah a little tip, don't  
use mobile suits to make that attempt... he seems superior with them.

Cagalli: (sneers at Athrun) I'm not like you...

Athrun: hey what's that suppose to mean.

Cagalli: I don't loose to someone I know and I'm close to.

Athrun: (pouts) I told you he changed.

* * *

Lacus house (notice its only the girls houses...)  
Bathroom

Lacus: (walks in on Kira taking a shower)

Kira: (looks at Lacus up and down)

Lacus: wow Kira so much scares.

Kira: mobile suit's seatbelts are over rated.

Lacus: (strips and enters shower)

Kira: wow Lacus for a girl you have a lot of scares.

Lacus: Haro's can be some very violent things.

Kira: (laughs)

Lacus: (punches Kira in the head)

Kira: ouch, woman do you want another scare?

Lacus: (grabs Kira) do you?

Kira: ok ok ok ok sorry sorry!

Lacus: (lets go) thought so (kisses Kira)

Kira: I don't know why you even have an innocent face.

* * *

The Park

Kira: we're going to get into so much trouble.

Athrun: calm down Kira we just told them a little white lie, they're  
not going to do anything, and if they do how angry can they get.  
Kira: I guess so, plus we're too far from them anyway.

Athrun: there you go now your thinking on my level.

Kira: did you bring it?

Athrun: of course (pulls out a box)

Kira: yes!  
Random person: Fags

Athrun: is he talking to us?

Kira: for get it let me see the ring.

Athrun: (opens box)

Kira: thanks so much Athrun that's exactly what I wanted.

Random person: (sighs) son of Patrick, who wouldda thought, turning gay.

Athrun: that's it I'm going seed on his ass.

-(Two mobile suits lands in the park)-

Cagalli: ATHRUN ZALA!

Lacus: KIRA YAMATO!

Kira: you got to be kidding

Athrun: hey that sounds kind of like Cagalli and Lacus

Kira: Athrun! Run!

Athrun: I think you should, Cagalli is the one that said that she is  
going to kill you

Mobile Suit: (steps behind Athrun and points Vulcan guns at him )

Athrun: Maybe your right Kira (starts to run)

Mobile Suit: (starts to shoot)

Athrun: Cagalli, Baby, your just angry and your wasting bullets AH!  
that one grazed me

Cagalli: (grabs Athrun with mobile suit) wait till we get home  
(takes off)

Athrun: Baby aren't we transferring plants?

Cagalli: Yeh

Athrun: THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PUT ME INSIDE I CAN'T BREATHE IN SPACE!

Cagalli: Hold your breathe

Athrun: Baby that's not funny...

* * *

Lacus House

Lacus: you have a lot of explaining to do? I told you to stay away  
from Cagalli; you're lucky that she was after Athrun.

Kira: what is wrong with her anyway? What could I have done that's  
so bad that she's aiming to kill me

Lacus: (thinks) maybe its good that he doesn't know... Cagalli really  
looked like she was really going to kill Athrun and that's her  
husband...

Kira: What's for dinner anyway

Haro: I AGREE!

Kira: sticks out tongue too bad you don't eat!

Haro: DAMN IT!

Kira: laughs what a foolish ball

Lacus: KIRA LOOKOUT!

Kira: (gets nailed in the head by the black haro and falls to the  
floor)

Lacus: for a coordinator you're real slow

Kira: he snuck up on me

Lacus: he came from the front. He was right in your face!

Kira: he was in my blind spot

Lacus: your eyes was...

Kira: (interrupts) Lacus, its ok that your wrong

Lacus: (looks at Kira angrily)

* * *

NEXT DAY  
Murrue's House

Kira: Athrun! Your alive

Athrun: I'm surprise too, I found out how long I can hold my  
breath, (looks at Kira's swollen eye) what the hell happened to  
you?

Kira: Lacus...(thinks) I never thought cutting her off could piss her  
off so much

Dearka: (walks in looks at Kira) what the hell happened to your eye

Athrun: Lacus.

Dearka: Why?

Athrun: your too young to understand

Dearka: I'm the same age as you

Kira: but your not married

Dearka: (laughs) that sucks, good thing I don't have to worry about  
that. (Whispers to Athrun) I've been avoiding Miriallia's calls.

Miriallia: (walks in looks at Dearka) DEARKA ESLMAN! Why don't you  
answer my phone calls?

Athrun: He's avoiding you

Miriallia: WHAT!

Dearka: Athrun. That was low

Miriallia: (slaps Dearka to the ground)

Athrun: now that's low

Kira: Maybe he is old enough to understand after all.

Murrue: (enters room) so I guess that's everyone

Kira: Where is Mu isn't he attending

Murrue: he is... In bed, unable to move right now.

Miriallia: hhhaaa. I see you gave him the women's touch.

Kira: What the!...

Athrun: Kira, for a coordinator your real slow

Kira: (thinks) Where did I hear that before (stops thinking) no I'm  
not

Athrun: so why did it take you so long to answer.

Murrue: anyways back to what I was saying

-After Murrue's Speech-

Kira: So we're going out on the ship?

Murrue: Kira, for a coordinator your real slow

Dearka: and that's coming from a natural

Athrun: sometimes I wonder if she really is

Dearka: Athrun, stop wondering about other girls before I tell  
Cagalli

Athrun; you do, and I'll knock the seed out of you.

Dearka: wow you sound like Yzak

Athrun: awww he used to be evil to you too

Dearka: no!

Kira: I use to think that he was gay... you know, long gray hair,  
last name Joule.

Miriallia: (interrupts) which girl are you guys talking about

Kira: you see!

Dearka and Athrun: shut up Kira!

Kira: what... actually the only time he looked straight is when he  
got that scare I gave him

Dearka: If he hears your talking about him like that he'll...

Kira: what... remember you're the scared one

Athrun: (laughs) Joule's bitch

Dearka: Cagalli's bitches

Kira: hey, you have no choice but to be, by the way where is she.

Miriallia: oh Neumann went to get her, they should be back soon

Lacus, Athrun, and Kira: WHAT!

Kira: (jumps into Neumann's seat)

Athrun: (runs out of the bridge)

Murrue: (confused) what the hell is going on, Kira what are you  
doing?

Kira: saving myself

Murrue: did I miss something?

Lacus: Athrun is tired of holding his breath and Kira; lets just say  
he is tired of sister's love.

Murrue: oh, Kira get away from the controls

Kira: fine (runs out of the bridge)

Murrue: I've never seen Kira like this...

To Be Continued...

So what did you think? Something different from the usual typing.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Last time..

Murrue: I've never seen Kira like this...

**This Time**

Maintenance Room

Kira, Athrun: (runs by Mu)

Mu: What the…

Athrun: Can't explain open the catapult

Mu: Why

Athrun: Murrue sent us home

Mu: (confused)

Freedom: (Launches from archangel)

Justice: (Waiting for launch)

Athrun: Hurry up.

Kira: Athrun your wife is waving at from the ship.

Athrun: My wife? She's your sister.

Kira: You live with her.

Athrun: Try waving; make no signs of aggressiveness in front of it.

Freedom: (waves back)

Cagalli: (waves back)

Kira: I think it's working.

Cagalli: (Turns to Murrue) I need control of your weapon system.

Murrue: Why?

Miriallia: I think we should.

Cagalli: Good! Charge Lohengrin. aim Gottfrieds! When Lohengrin fires, keep him down with the Igelstellung, and then fire the Valiants and Gottfrieds.

Murrue: I like her strategy

Miriallia: that's it girl shoot Kira out of the sky

Justice: (launches but realized that all weapons are activated and tries to go back, but the doors were closed.

Athrun: Kira… what did you do?

Kira: What you told me to do.

Athrun: (puts hands on head) Kira you idiot

Kira: what did I do?

Athrun: You listened to me.

Cagalli: Fire!

Freedom: Dodges Lohengrin but gets damaged by ships Gottfrieds)

Justice: (Dodges Lohengrin by gets hit by ships Valiants)

Murrue: Wow Cagalli! Both of our best pilots, Good job!

Lacus: Ok Cagalli, I think they learned there lesson.

Cagalli: All right cease-fire!

Maintenance Room

Mu: (Laughs) You guys got picked on by a girl and lost easily.

Athrun: Shut up Mu

Kira: You wouldn't survive a second in that blast.

Athrun: Ye.

Mu: That's because I'm not a coordinator or else I would be better than you.

Athrun: Shut up clone!

Kira How many of you guys are there?

Mu: I don't know.

Athrun: there's so many of them they don't even anything!

Mu: that's not true.

Athrun: Why do we call you Mu if you're not the original?

Mu: Cagalli said it's because when I talk I sound like a cow.

Kira: (Laughs)

Mu: Shut up you retarded Coordinator.

Kira: (Sneers)

Bridge

Kira: (enters head down)

Athrun: (enters heads down)

Murrue: (laughs) I can't believe by your own sister and wife.

Lira: Like you could do any better

Murrue: (shuts up)

Miriallia: Manic called; he said to come down to the base.

Neumann: I hate going down there. It's hard going through those rocks.

Athrun: For you but Sheila does a better job then you?

Neumann: I taught her that's why.

Dearkka: Awe, Arnie's girlfriend is better then him.

Neumann: Shut up, at least I don't avoid her calls.

Miriallia: Oh yeah, which reminds me…

Athrun: Should have kept your mouth shut.

Miriallia: (Grabs Dearkka and Drags him off the bridge)

Kira: I know exactly what's going to happen, I got one of those before.

Kyle: (Enters room)

Kira: They kicked you out, huh?

Kyle: I was sleeping and the next thing I know, I'm being thrown out of my room. I swear they have there own room.

Kira: they don't want to get blood on the bed.

Kyle: What! (Runs out of the room)

Kira: I wouldn't do that if I were you (Shouts down hall)

Kyle: (enters room after a couple of minutes, with head down)

Murrue: Are you ok?

Kyle: (Lifts head up to reveal one eye with a large lump and the other a black eye)

Murrue: Shit, oh that's, that's bad.

Neumann: Miriallia, so fast? But aren't you a coordinator though?

Kira: Why do guys always expect so much from us Coordinators.

Murrue: We only expect this much from you because you don't even reach natural aspects.

Cagalli: A retarded Natural is smarter than him anyways.

Kira: Shut you half-breed!

Cagalli: what did you call me?

Kira: Nothing.

Athrun: He said half-breed.

Kira: Athrun!

Athrun: What I agree with you.

Cagalli: Who stopped me from killing these two?

Lacus: (Leaves the bridge)

Murrue: look out!

Cagalli: (Slaps Kira and Athrun down)

Murrue: For Coordinators you guys are…

Athrun, Kira: SHUT UP!

Murrue: What!

Kira: Nothing.

Athrun: He said shut up…(realizes his mistake as he too also said shut up) Crap!

Kira: Yea! I hope this teaches you a lesson.

Murrue: Everyone leave the bridge, except Cagalli and these two. (Points to Kira and Athrun)

Neumann: (gets up)

Murrue: What are you doing! Get back in your seat! Honestly who did you think was going to pilot the ship.

(Door closes and all you hear are beats and Kira and Athrun yelling ouch)

Orbet (Please refer to bro other fic)

Bensu: Laughs while watching screen) what idiots.

Manic: (Walks in) what's so funny?

Bensu: ZAFT! They're searching for our base but they keep crashing into Meteors. They lost two warships because of engine failure, they're even to afraid to launch there MS units, because one of there ZAKU units got destroyed before reaching any close to where they are right now (laughs) What a pity.

Manic: (Laughs and sits beside Bensu)

Bensu: What idiots. (Laughs louder) look at that one.

Both: Ooooo

Bensu: That one got it good.

Manic: Hey that looks like one of MS.

Both: (looks at each other)

Both: (runs out room)

O.R.B.E.T. Maintenance Room

Bensu: Sazu-me what's going o? What are our MS doing out there?

Sazu-me: Calm down its just Burlin and Jackie. They said they were going to stop them before they got any closer.

Both: (starts laughing)

Manic: You mean that was my sister and one of our Elite pilots that got clipped so easily by a meteor (laugh).

Sazu-me: They hit meteor (laughs)

Kent: When Commander Burlin comes I'm telling.

Sazu-me: (calls solider behind Kent to lock him away) No ones running from me.

Bensu: (leaves room)

Archangel

Murrue: What's that? (Looks at the army trying to get throw the Debris belt)

Mu: They look like idiots trying to get through the belt.

Athrun: They're doing a worse job than you Neumann.

Neumann: You know what?

Murrue: Calm down Neumann.

Neumann: No let him pilot the ship (get up)

Athrun: Murrue when I do better then him can I have his job? (Takes a seat)

Murrue: Alright Athrun, doing well!

Athrun: (sticks tongue out at Neumann)

Murrue: Here is where it gets hard.

Athrun don't worry

Murrue: Athrun what are you doing turn left.

Athrun I'm trying, I'm trying but this Ship is going right.

Archangel: (Crashes into many rocks)

Maintenance Room

Kira: Where under attack I'm launching.

Kojiro (Murdoch): How come they don't warn us.

Freedom: (Launches, looks around looks around seeing no one attacking the ship, then looks at the bridge and sees Athrun piloting the ship and goes back in)

Archangel: (Critically damaged)

Bridge

Sai: Ship has reached 68 damage.

Murrue: We don't even receive so much damage during a battle.

Neumann: (laughs)

Kira: (Burst in) Athrun what are you doing?

Athrun: I don't know.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Review!


	3. Note

Dear Readers (if there r any)

I've got my love of writing back and decided that My first project on mi list is mi FictionPress story which needs to continue...next I will Redo my Beyblade story seeing i'm using it as an example of how nuch ny work needs to improve. Then my other story deadly assains will be updated, So if there is anyone out there bear wit me.then probably the gundam Seed fics. So i'm still here jusi'm high schooling like other high schoolers and chillin with friends and other things girls mi age do.

Yours Happily

Chauna-chan aka LYTTLE CHICKIE


End file.
